Pulling Pigtails
by Lady Cheata
Summary: A day in the park leads to an interesting discovery for Xavier's resident genius about it's resident bad boy. Takes place between X2 and X3.


Author's Note: So to start off with I just have to say that I have never written any fanfiction before so obviously this would be my first one. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters only the plotline in this story.

* * *

**Pulling Pigtails**

Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters' resident genius Kitty Pryde was currently watching a pair of preschoolers playing in a sand box at the local park. Dressed in a pair of worn in jeans, a plain t-shirt and with a cool breeze keeping things comfortable in the hot spring sun, Kitty was actually glad she wasn't stuck in a stuffy classroom.

With it being such a gorgeous day out Miss Monroe had taken her class to the park to get a little fresh air and do some outside learning. Their assignment for the afternoon was to document three different trees. Kitty didn't even need to look in her text book to describe each tree she chose. It seemed she wouldn't be learning anything new during this lesson.

With her finished work beside her Kitty was taking a break on a park bench across from the playground. Watching the children interact in such a carefree way made Kitty long for a time when things were simpler. She thought of a time when she didn't have horrible headaches and wake up in the basement, or a time when there was no war between humans and mutants. Most of all she longed for a time when people didn't expect her to always have the right answer. Her final thought was that things were so much simpler when boys had cooties.

A loud cry brought her out of her thoughts. Looking up in time she was able to see a smirking little boy letting go of a small blond girl's pigtails. Letting out a sharp gasp Kitty narrowed her eyes and was getting ready to go over and give the little devil a piece of her mind, but it looked like she would be too late. The little girl had turned around and was now pointing her finger at the boy's chest and was yelling in his face. All the while the boy just kept on smirking at her.

Finally done with her rant the girl walked off towards the swings and as far away from the little boy as possible. Not looking fazed from the verbal assault the boy walked over to a woman who was busy on her cell phone that looked like his mother. Kitty stood up ready to tell the woman exactly what her darling son had just done when she saw him look over his shoulder at the little girl with a mixture of guilt, longing and pride.

Seeing this instantly brought a smile to Kitty's face and she sat back down on the bench. The boy was teasing the little girl because he liked her.

Lost in thought again Kitty failed to notice a hand reaching over the bench towards one of her neatly braided pigtails. Letting out a small squeak from the surprise tug, she quickly turned around to see the smirking face of the institute's resident bad boy John Allerdyce.

"Aren't you a little old to be wearing your hair in pigtails, Kitten?" From the looks of things John had gotten up late today because instead of his usual slicked back style his hair was softly falling across his laughing hazel eyes that any girl could get lost in. Kitty preferred his hair this way, not that she was ever going to tell him that.

Pulling her hair of his grasp and rolling her eyes she responded "What do you want John? Or did you come over here just to criticize my hair"

Seeing the irritation on Kitty's face made John's smirk even wider. Teasing Kitty Pryde was like a sport to him. She was so easy to get riled up and she looked so cute with her cheeks all flushed and her deep brown eyes hard and cold. Not that he would ever be caught dead telling her or anyone else that.

"All I'm saying Kitten is that with you being as short as you are and your hair like that you really blend in with those ankle bitters on the swings."

Gone was her tranquil state from before. Kitty grabbed her assignment tightly in her hand, moved around the bench and looked up into John's smirking face with anger clearly evident in her eyes.

"God John don't you have something better to do then annoy me, like I don't know maybe your assignment!" Kitty had had enough of John's teasing remarks about her height issue, everyday it was the same thing with him. "And I may not have a supermodel's height John but I'm not really that short for my age seeing as how I'm only 15!"

Not fazed by her usual rant John tried his hardest not to chuckle at how easy it was to set her off this time. "Sorry to disappoint you there Kitten but I'm already done my assignment so I have all the time in the world to point out your short comings."

Letting out a sound that came very close to a snarl and a growl mixed together Kitty grabbed the rest of her belongings and stormed off in the direction of Miss Munroe to hand in her assignment. On her way over Kitty looked once more towards the playground only to see the little boy making his way over to the swings and towards an unsuspecting little blond girl with pigtails ready to be pulled. Coming to an abrupt stop Kitty turned around and quickly glanced back at John who was now shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off towards Bobby.

A loud cry came from the direction of the swings but Kitty took no notice. She was too busy replaying the look of guilt, longing and pride that had crossed over John's face right before he turned to walk off.

Smiling to herself, Kitty thought she might have been wrong about not learning anything during this lesson. It would seem she learnt that no matter a boy's age they stilled pulled a girl's pigtails for the same reason.

* * *

In all honesty how was it? Please let me know what you thought!!

Review! Review! Review! Review!


End file.
